Murid Ngesot?
by fufufu HIMI TSUki
Summary: MyFirst Fic from a newbie Di luar rencana ternyata ada sosok misterius.. siapa dia? baca aja.. belum bisa bikin summary.. RnR pleasee


summary:

"Hey, apa kalian sudah dengar?"tanya Rukia kepada kawan-kawan sekelasnya.

"Apa?" sahut Hitsugaya.

"Gosip tentang ruang musik di lantai dua gedung utara? Pojok dekat WC itu lho?" lanjut Rangiku sedetail-detailnya.

"Heeeh?! Emangnya ada apa di sana?" tanya murid-murid kelas itu.

"Menurut kabar yang _akan_ beredar, ada hantu yang hobi main alat musik di sana. Dengan kata lain, ruangan itu berhantuu.." lanjut Yumichika.

'Heeh? Apa maksudnya _akan_?' gumam Toushiro.

"HAAA?! Beneran neeh?" respon seisi kelas kecuali Toushirou yang stay cool, Ishida yang lagi ngejahit baju entah buat apa sambil ndengerin musik melalui Headset, Ichigo yang lagi molor, dan Omaeda yang lagi makan.

Seisi kelas mendadak hening, mengingat ruangan itu tepat bersebrangan dengan kelas mereka.

'Eh? Kok tengkukku merinding ya?' gumam Hisagi yang sedang menerawang ke luar. Dengan pelan, Hisagi menengok dan mendapati sesuatu yang aneh.

"KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!" Hisagi pun jatuh kebelakang bersama dengan kursinya. Ternyata ada orang yang sedari tadi meniupi tengkuk Hisagi yaitu Kaien. Seisi kelas pun menertawakan tingkah Hisagi.

Ichigo pun bangun. "Eghh.. Apa?! Ada kebakaran?. Semuanya! Berlindung!" teriak Ichigo yang tiba-tiba heboh sendiri.

Karena Ichigo duduk di samping Hitsugaya yang merasa terganggu. Dengan cekatan dia memberikan 'first-kiss' milik sepatunya ke Ichigo yang dengan sukses membuat si pemuda oren terjungkal ke belakang menimpa Keigo dengan posisi yang jauh dari kata keren.

"Ittai!" gumam Ichigo.

"Gue nggak percaya sama hantu semacam itu." ucap Hitsugaya sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

"Hahhay! Rencana 1 Berhasil!" sorak Renji kegirangan setelah Hitsugaya berjalan jauh ke luar.

DISCLIMER:Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Murid Ngesot? punya saya..

RnR Please and Happy Reading

*Toushiro POV*

Hari yang cerah untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Minggu ini adalah minggu yang seharusnya diliburin aja. Mengingat para murid cuma ditelantarin doang sama guru-guru. Tapi demi mendapatkan jatah jajan yang normal, gue berangkat sekolah. Di sekolah, gue cuma mondar-mandir dari kelas ke perpus terus ke kantin baru balik ke kelas lagi. Di kelas gue juga cuma internet-an dengan modal kuota paket bulanan gue (Salahkan pihak sekolah yang emang pelit buat ngasih tau sandi wifi). Seenggaknya alesan gue berangkat di minggu terakhir semester 1 ini, lebih mutu dari pada Kurosaki yang katanya ke sekolah cuma mau numpang tidur.

Gue nggak percaya sama omongan Kuchiki dkk tadi. Masa' ada hantu bisa main alat musik? Haha.. Yang bener aja. Kecuali hantu itu sejenis Menma di AnoHana.

Gue jalan keluar kelas. Tapi gue ngerasa aneh sama kaki gue. Nah, saat itu gue baru inget kalo sepatu gue ketinggalan di kelas. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi gue ngacir balik ke kelas. Tapi sial, seisi kelas udah pada autis a.k.a sibuk sendiri, mana pake acara kunci-pintu-tutup-jendela lagi.

Gue pakai otak gue (yang jarang gue pakai) buat cari cara masuk kelas. CLING! Bagai lampu di otak suram gue, gue nemu ide.

Iseng-iseng gue coba buka jendela samping bangku gue yang sengaja udah gue rusakin kuncinya jauh-jauh hari. Kyaa! Akhirnya! Sesuai tebakan, jendelanya nggak dikunci. Gue liat ke arah bangku gue, di sana ada Kurosaki yang tiduran sambil megangin sepatu gue. "Kurosaki, bangun! Hoii Kurosaki! Hei.. Heii Bangun!" budeg nih anak! Tidurnya udah kaya Kebo! Buset dah! Cara terakhir!

"kurosaki gila, kurosaki baka, kurosaki budeg, kurosaki STOJEDUURR BUANGGUUUNNN!" selesai baca 'mantra' plus ngejambakin surai jeruknya, dia bangun. "Hoi! Kurosaki! Balikin sepatu gue!"

"Iya Iya! Sabar dikit napa!"

"Nggak! Gue ogah sabar!"

"Nih! Tapi orang sabar disayang kami-sama lhoo.."

"Iya, tapi orang sabar jidatnya lebar! Gue ogah punya jidat lebar! bwe.." gue melet. Dia sweatdrop.

"Persepsimu konyol sekali Toushiro. Dapat dari mana kamu dapat persepsi kaya gitu?"

"Noh author bejat."

"Gyahahahaa! Author sarap aja ditiru."

"Tau ah.. Laper" habis pakai sepatu, gue ngacir ke kantin.

Hmm.. Gue jadi inget cerita tadi pagi. Hantu ruang musik ya?

_**Ting, Tiing, Ting,..**_

'heeh? Suara piano neh? dari mana?' gumam gue. 'dari ruang musik kali' gue tengok ke atas, ke pintu ruang musik tepatnya. 'Di sana sepi tuh?'. Gue coba cari kunci ruang musik di perpus. 'ada tuh? Lalu, tadi suara dari mana?'

Penasaran, gue samperin ntuh ruang music. Baru sampe di teras lab IPA gue dipanggil Abarai pake toa yang gak jelas asal-usulnya.

"HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU! CEPAT KESINI!"

"IYA! IYA! ADA APAAN SEH? BRISIK TAU!" bales gue gak kalah kenceng, ngacangin si para penonton yang ngliatin aksi-treak-antar-ujung-gedung-sekolah. Gue buruan ngacir ke kelas gue.

"Apa?" tanya gue cuek.

"Eh.. Taichou nggak percaya sama hantu ruang musik 'kan?" tanya Renji yang udah gak pake toa lagi.

"Enggak, emang kenapa?"

"Gimana kalo nanti malam kita coba buat nyamperin ntu hantu ruang musik? Jumat pula. Siapa mau ikut?" Renji promosi sambil naik meja guru.

SIIIGH..

KRIK.

KRIK.

KRIK.

Gue yang emang udah penasaran ngikut deh. "Gue ikut" ucap gue. Disusul yang lain.

.

~Author POV~

Habis mengadakan promosi di kelas tadi siang. Renji dapet 4 Orang sukalerawan-eh sukarelawan yaitu Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Rukia, dan Inoue. Mereka berkumpul di gerbang sekolah juga membawa beberapa perlengkapan.

"Nee.. Hitsugaya-taicho, kenapa peserta malam ini kurang satu ya? Tapi siapa?" tanya Renji.

"Hm..?Lengkap tuh. Coba ulang lagi" balas Hitsugaya.

"Eh? Nih ya cuma Taicho, Ichigo, Rukia, dan Inoue. Tuhkan cuma empat, harusnya 'kan berlima Taicho!" jelas Renji.

"Dasar baboon Dull, yajelas cuma berempat, orang elo sendiri kagak lo itung!" balas Hitsugaya dalam facepalm mode.

"Eh.. Iya ya? Ehehe" respon Renji di lanjutkan dengan pembukaan acara gaje ini. "Yoshh! Karena semua pesertanya sudah lengkap. Mari kita pecahkan misteri ruang musik!".

"Ayo, tapi sambil nunggu tengah malam kita patroli dulu gimana? Aku sama Renji dan kalian bertiga?" cletuk Rukia.

"Bilang aja mau pa.."

"Hime-chan!"

"..caran"

Kalimat Ichigo terputus oleh suara yang mendekat, suara Ulquiorra yang mendekat ke Inoue."Apa yang kau lakukan di sini malam-malam?." selidik Ulquiorra.

"A.. Ano kami di sini untuk.."

"Boleh aku ikut?" Ulquiorra memutus ucapan(lagi) Inoue.

"Baiklah. Jadi nanti elo sama Inoue-chan mencarke-"

"Yayaya.. Aku bersama Hime-chan, kau dengan Abarai, lalu Kurosaki dengan Hitsugaya" lagi-lagi Ulquiorra memutus kalimat orang lain. Sekarang author mulai menyimpulkan kalau memutus kalimat orang adalah hobinya.

~Toushiro POV~

Kami pun mulai berpencar. RenRuki ke daerah bawah depan gedung, UlquiHime ke bagian bawah belakang gedung, dan gue sama Stojedur jadi-jadian keseluruh ruangan di tingkat 2 & 3 Gedung sekolah. Tapi suruh loncati dulu Ruang musiknya.

"mm.. Toushiro ayo kita mulai dari lab kimia gedung utara? Biar gak bolak-balik gituuu.." ajak Kurosaki.

Gue cuma ngangguk setuju. Toh, jalurnya efektif. Dari lantai 3 gedung utara lanjut ke lantai 3 gedung selatan, turun ke lantai 2 selatan, dan berakhir tepat di ruang musik ntu.

"Toushiro, lo nggak takut?"

"Nggak, memang lo takut? Kalau iya, sembunyilah di ketiak aroma terapiku saja." maunya sih jawab gitu. Tapi demi imej yang kubuat sejak kelas 7, gue cuma njawab "Nggak,"

"Huachimm!" tiba-tiba bersin.

Gue cuman mandang dia datar lalu nanya. "Napa lu?"

"A..Anuu.. Debu, ya! debu." Kayanya dia salting deh. Dari tingkahnya, kayanya ada yang aneh.

Sampai di tangga lantai 3 Kurosaki bilang dia kebelet.

"Toshiro, gue kebelet nih, gue ke wc lantai 2 dulu ya! Elo tunggu disini dulu, beranikan? Jaa ne!" Kurosaki pun ngacir.

Gue ngerasa ada yang ngliatin. Gue nengok deh, dari pintu Lab komputer gue liat kaya ada 'sesuatu' yang tiba-tiba masuk. Gue nggak peduli. Gue nunggu Kurosaki di tangga.

SSSRRRT..

Gue ngerasa ada yang baru lewat di belakang gue dengan cepet. Reflek gue nengok ke belakang, nggak ada apa-apa tuh?.

Gue baru nyadar, bukannya WC lantai 2 gedung ini kan di dekat Ruang musik. Jadi kalau rumor ruang musik benar.. Kurosaki dalam bahaya dong!. Tanpa pikir panjang gue lari menuruni tangga. Eh.. Dasar sial, bukannya turun dengan selamat, eh malah kesleo di dua anak tangga terakhir.

"Ihihihihi.." Eh dasar kunti sialan ada orang jatoh di ketawain..

-Egh? Apa tadi gue bilang? Kunti?

Gue liat ke arah tikungan tangga yang gue lewatin. Ternyata eh, ternyata. Disana ada seorang cewek dengan daster putih lecek lagi ketawa-ketiwi, dan saat ntu juga gue simpulkan kalo dia mbak Kunti dan yang satunya tuyul-walau cuma kelihatan kepala botak doang seh-. Gue coba berdiri tapi kaki gue sakit. Gue pun ngesot. Barusampai di koridor, gue liat ada kaki bersepatu diseret masuk ke ruang musik dan gue yakin ntu kaki Kurosaki!

Dari arah tangga bawah gue denger ada hentakan kaki yang gue yakin seyakin yakinnya (seperti gue yakin kalo 8 bebek di kali 2 tinggal 6) kalo itu pairing RenRuki. Gue ngesot kearah mereka ngeliat gue dengan posisi begini mereka malah balik turun sambil teriak "KYAAA.. ADA MURID NGESOTTT!"

Yah,mm pupus sudah harapan gue. Padahal tadi gue mau minta digendong. Gue lanjutin acara ngesot-ria gue menuju ruang music buat nolongin Kurosaki. Gue borong pelan-pelan pintunya.

~Author POV~

Cring.. (suara lampu nyala)

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAICHOU/TOUSIRO/SHIRO-CHAN!"

Terdengar suara yang memekakan gendang telinga Toushiro.

Krrikk..

Toushiro, diem sambil cengo.

Krrikk..

Yang diruang itu pun ikut cengo.

..

Jangkrik yang tadi bunyi ikut diem.

..

Mbak kunti dan mas tuyul a.k.a Soi Fon dan Ikkaku yang baru dating pun ikut cengo.

"ehh, apa di rencana kita ada 'murid ngesot'?" tanya ichigo kepada teman-temannya.

Semua menggeleng kecuali sosok ngesot itu.

"Gyaaaa! MURID NGESOTTTT!" kue yang tadinya dibawa Ichigo melesat jatuh menuju 'sosok murid ngesot' itu. Dan Ichigo dkk lari tunggang langgang di dalam ruang musik.

Hitsugaya sadar dari cengonya gegara mukanya jadi tempat bertengger kue. 'eeh? Murid ngesot'? gumam Toushiro. Dia lalu sadar kalau dia sedang dalam posisi ngesot. "HOIII SIAPA YANG KALIAN KIRA MURID NGESOT!"

Semua lantas membeku merasakan aura gelap Hitsugaya.

"eh? Sepertinya gue kenal suara maha dahsyat tadi?" cletuk Matsumoto.

"iya.." sahut yang lainnya.

"Hei kalian, siapa yang kalian sebut dengan hantu 'murid ngesot' haaah!?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Eeehh.. Jadi yang ngesot tadi taichou toh.. Kirain hantu suste-eh murid ngesot." Matsumoto cengar-cengir, yang lain juga ikutan cengar cengir.

"Hahahehe.. Kalian harus tanggung jawab dengan kue yang ini!" Hitsugaya menunjuk kue yang jauh ke mukanya.

Dan akhirnya.. mereka semua berpesta-ria diatas penderitaan taichou mereka. Sedangkan Hitsugaya hanya duduk manis sambil makan semangka di pojok ruang yang tentunya sudah disediakan mengingat kakinya yang sakitakibat jatuh tadi.

OMAKE

"Ren.. gimana ini.. Bukannya di rencana kita tidak ada hantu Murid ngesot? Lalu yang tadi siapa?" Tanya Rukia kepada Renji.

"Gue juga nggak tauu" +balas Renji sekenanya.

_Renjiii~ .. Rukia~.. dimana kalian~~~…_

'"Ren.. itu suara siapa? Kok gue merinding sih?"

"Jangan-jangan.. "

"KYAAAA.. LARIII!" pairing RenRuki pun lari tunggang langgang gak jelas.

"Heeh? Kenapa mereka? Yasudah naik ajalah.." gumam Yumichika yang ditugaskan mencari RenRuki.

OWARII~

Saya Fufu, seorang newbie mohon bantuannya.. senpai-tachi semua..

Gomen atas kekurangannya, REVIEW pleasee..


End file.
